Lola Returns
Plot [http://madagascar-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Lola_Returns?action=edit&section=1 Edit] Lola Bunny returns to visit Violet and Lyndsey, while on the run from Zod Possible Script[http://madagascar-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Lola_Returns?action=edit&section=2 Edit] (Usual opening song) (showing a Forrest, then pans to Lola bunny who is running through the Forrest away from Feora) '''Feora''': (Looks around and shouts) Where are you? i know you're here...you can't run forever! Thunkain go left and search the woods, while i get Zod (whilst hiding behind a tree, Lola looks at the two villains, before seeing a house in the distance and runs for it, meanwhile at the house) '''Daffy''': Im so bored!, there's nothing to do in this dump '''Violet''': Listen to some music, you can listen to my IPod (Knock on the door) '''Daffy''': I'll get it! (Daffy opens the door and See's it's Lola) '''Daffy''': (Looks shocked) Lola! '''Lola''': Hi Daf.... '''Daffy''': What are you doing here? im so glad you're alive...the bomb didn't harm you did it? '''Lola''': (Looking confused) What bomb? '''Daffy''': Where's Bugs? '''Lola''': Long story, first Bun Bun says his names Kalel and that this Zod person is after him...so Bugs told me to save myself, now Zod's sidekicks are after me!, can you believe it? and now im here... with you guys. '''Daffy''': Im sure i heard that name before?...now where did i hear it? '''Lola''': Bugs told you! '''Daffy''': Oh? Lola, meet my new friends '''Lola''': Oh hey '''Violet''': I'm Violet '''Lola''': Hi Violet, I'm Lola Bunny '''Daffy: '''There is only one rule in this house and that is not to go into Kowalski's lab '''Lola: '''Why? '''Daffy: '''Because my new friend Lyndsey is in a coma and we are doing everything we can to save her. '''Lola: '''Oh no! (Lola asks Daffy to come to a therapy session) '''Lola:''' Thanks for letting me stay Daffy..i really appreciate it! can you do me a favor..can you come with me to a therapy session? '''Daffy''': Yeah sure, whats it about? '''Lola''': About the stress...you know... with the explosion..Tina's death..me and Bun Bun on the run, you know..that! (meanwhile at the therapy session..) '''Daffy:''' How long does the meeting last? '''Lola''': 3 hours! '''Daffy''': (shouts) 3 hours! Are you joking? '''Man''': I know.. can you believe it? '''Therapist''': OK, Ladies and Gents...Thank you all for coming...(Looks at Daffy) Oh sorry, dear boy..is your name here there's only 10 people on this list, and your the 11th? '''Lola''': It's OK..he's with me '''Therapist''': You know the rules Miss Bunny...You must be registered to attend this session? and your friend isn't registered! '''Man''': (to the Therapist) Oh come on, give the kids a break '''Therapist''': Fine! but young man...you must be registered! '''Daffy''': Sure! sorry...(Looks at man) Thanks.. '''Therapist'''; OK...can you all please turn your phones off...Right lets begin...(Lola's phone rings) '''Lola''': Sorry....(answers phone) Oh hi....(Loudly laughs), i cant believe he fell in the cow manure...(Daffy looking embarrassed) say hi to the dog would you...and the pizza guy and the gardener..OK bye! (turns phone off) sorry! (3 hours later..) '''Therapist''': Thank you all for your time...see you all again next week '''Daffy''': She sure wont be seeing me here again! that was the most boring 3 hours of my life '''Lola:''' Oh cool, leaflets to an old museum..we should go, enjoy a day out '''Daffy''': Lola! you do know there is a psycho and his two dumb nitwits after you right? '''Lola''': Yeah i suppose you're right! '''Man''': Do you mind if i take that leaflet? Thanks doll (Ice cream jingles are heard) '''Lola''': Ooh Ice cream...(to man) oh yeah...Dont ever call me doll! (Just as Daffy and Lola arrive back, they find Feora and Thunkian inside holding the goodies hostage) '''Feora''': Hello friends! nice of you to drop by..you must be Lola? Lola Bunny? '''Nibbles''': Run!! '''Feora'''; Thunkian! get them (whilst hiding) '''Lola''': They found me! '''Daffy''': Follow me...there's an airport in the next town '''Lola''': Where will i go? '''Daffy''': Anywhere! get a flight out of here then when your ready meet Bugs in Krypton...then your free, i'll send a text to Violet that we are at the airport (Back at the Goodies) '''Feora''': (talks to Skunk) Wasn't there someone sitting next to you at minute ago skunky? (Skunk shakes his head to say no) (At the airport) '''Lola''': Well better be off then, be safe. '''Daffy''': Be safe (Lola starts to run and manages to get in the plane corridor before Feora and Thunkian spot her while Daffy hides behind the chairs) '''Feora''': Well Thunkian, i can't see them. The bunny might be elsewhere else, come Thunkian we better inform the news back to Zod. (At the goodies) '''Tom''': Glad Lola made her escape, did she say where she was going? '''Daffy''': I told her to meet Bugs in Krypton, well i just hope that this Zod will never find them... (End of episode) Screencaps